


Healer

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even notice the first time she healed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer

The first time Yuna healed him was probably in the middle of a fight. He wouldn't have noticed; for him, fighting was like blitzing. He had to give it his full attention - focus on what he was doing and nothing else - or he messed up.

The first time he _noticed_ Yuna healing him, he'd fallen back from the fight, trying to catch his breath. Okay, so he had to prop himself up with his sword, but Lulu and Wakka were back to back now, pretty much surrounded. One of the fiends - a flying thing with a beak like a sword - took a dive at Lulu, and Wakka knocked it out of the sky. Lulu managed to fry it as it dropped, but something was trying to barrel past Kimhari and - and he couldn't just stand here!

He'd managed to sway to his feet, but nearly went straight back down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see _something_ glowing, and he jerked his head round, trying to bring his sword up -

Yuna smiled at him, gesturing with her staff, and the light that had been building around her rushed into him. He gave her his best _"Whuh?"_ look - but Wakka grunted and Tidus flew back into the fight.

He noticed after that, which probably wasn't a good thing. Tidus' reactions to having magic used on him wavered between _that's so cool,_ and the skittishness Wakka showed when it came to machina. Every time Yuna healed him, he had to turn and _look_ at her. Acknowledge that he knew she'd done it.

It wasn't until she managed to heal them all at once that Tidus realised he wasn't the only one who did it.


End file.
